


Damn it!

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean feel sorry, F/M, Hex Bag, PrankD, poison?, witch doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean prank you but turn out bad you almost die. He blame himself but you not mad at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it!

**Author's Note:**

> My idea just come out of nowhere. I just write it fast with my phone. Why am I writing fandom in the first place? I don't know myself. Haha! Anyway, sorry about any misspell or grammar. Hope you enjoy.

Dean always prank you. The whole thing. At first you really don't care but something happen..After you finish your burger he gave it to you, you choke.   
"Dean." You call him. Sam and Dean both look at you. You touch your stomach. It hurt so much.   
"What?"   
"Did you poison me?" You scream in pain. There is a blood coming out from your mouth.   
"Hell no! I maybe asshole but I'm not a dick to kill you!"   
"God!! I'm dying here! Do something!"   
"Damn it. Sam, find the hex bag!" Sam and Dean tried but they couldn't find it.   
"Can't find it!!" Sam yelled. Your vision started to blur, you try to fight the darkness. You believe in them, just need to hold on.   
"Cas!!"   
"Yes? Wha- Yn? What happen here?"   
"Find the hex bag Cas." Sam order. Castiel focus, close his eyes and found the hex bag. He pick it up and burn it. You feel okay, Cas heal you.   
"Well that's a relief." You said. Everyone release a sigh of relief.   
"Yn, I'm sorry." Dean apologize.   
"Why? You done nothing wrong."   
"It is. I give you the burger. Truth is, I put spicy sauce in it and it turn out to be a poison. Damn witch but-"  
"Dean, cut it out already. Doesn't really matter. Ok? What matters is I'm fine. That's all!"   
"But still it was my fau-"  
"Hey! I said stop it or I'll kill you." You walk to the sink, open the pipe and wash your mouth. Close the pipe and you sit in the chair.   
"I swear I'll stop prank you. This is my lesson today." Dean spoke up.   
"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
